


Below The Belt

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Kinktober, Kissing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony is the only one that gets to see what Steve and Bucky have below their belts____Kinktober prompt 19: Threesome/Bukkake





	Below The Belt

Steve dropped the bag he was carrying inside the door of the cabin as he walked inside. Behind him, Tony and Bucky followed carrying their own duffel bags filled with what they needed for their week long vacation. Avenging was stressful work and the three of them had been planning this trip for months. A week away from everything in the woods where they were less likely to be called in if something went wrong just because of the sheer hassle involved in getting them back but still available enough if they were really needed was just what the three of them were craving.

“Sweet home away from home,” Tony said as he dropped his bag next to Steve’s and then flopped down onto the cough in the middle of the room. “I say we just move out here and never go back. Gives us a good excuse to get away from all those nosy journalists that think everyone is just dying to know what kind of cereal we eat in the morning.”

Bucky just chuckled and picked up the bags that the other two had dropped. “Sure Doll. I already don’t think you’ll make it the whole week without internet access. I doubt even more that you could make it the rest of your life out here without reliable access to coffee.”

Tony’s eyes widened at the very thought and then narrowed again at being verbally outmaneuvered by his boyfriend. Before he had a chance to retort though Steve felt the need to get in on the teasing.

“Besides, it’s not the questions about cereal that I’m happy to get away from,” Steve said. “What I can’t understand is how they think it’s appropriate to ask us about our sex lives. Like that’s anyone else’s business besides our own.”

Tony may not have gotten the chance to respond to Bucky’s remark but he wasn’t letting that one pass without further comment.

“Really Steve?” he asked as he got up off the couch and walked over to his boyfriend, swaying his hips as he went. “You can’t understand how anyone could possibly want to know what we do with our clothes off? With the way the two of you insist on wearing shirts two sizes too small the crowds are practically clambering to know what’s under the rest of it and just how you’d use it. Lucky me though, I’m the only one that gets to find that out.”

With that Tony stood up on his toes and grabbed Steve by the back of his neck to pull him down into a passionate kiss. Steve was only caught off guard for a moment before he was responding just as hard and with as much fervor as Tony was. The kiss hadn’t even ended before Tony felt Bucky pressing up behind him pushing him even closer to Steve as he was squished between his two soldiers.

Since Tony’s mouth was currently occupied Bucky turned his attention instead to the back of the genius’s neck and started sucking bright red hickies all across it, marking his territory as he went. Tony moaned in response to the two of them, he cock getting hard while feeling a matching interesting pressing against him from either man in front and behind him.

Eventually the need to breathe forced Steve to relinquish Tony’s mouth but he was quick to copy Bucky’s actions leaving his own hickies along the front of Tony’s neck. By the time they got back to the tower in a week Tony was certain he was going to look like a vampire had been chomping down on him. Given how much he loved having his neck worked over though he was more than willing to put up with any of Clint’s teasing in exchange for the attentions he was receiving right now.

“Mmmm. As good as this is and good God is it good,” Tony groaned out, feeling his knees go weak when Bucky started sucking on that special spot right behind his ear, “it’s not quite what I had in mind. I was more thinking along the lines of playing with something that no one else gets to see. The two of you go on your runs shirtless enough during the summer to shame us mere mortals but below the belt, that area is all mine to play with.”

Prying himself from his boyfriends’ hands just enough to give himself room to move, Tony gracefully slid down to his knees between the two of them. Bucky hissed as Tony ran his hands over his bulging crotch and Steve shook when Tony repeated the same action on him. It didn’t take much coaxing to get the two of them free from their pants before Tony went to town on the two glorious specimens of manhood in front of him.

As much as Steve loved teasing Tony about his big mouth due to his incessant chatter, it wasn’t quite big enough to take both of them in at the same time so Tony had to make due jerking one of them off while sucking down the other. Back and forth he switched making sure that neither of them felt neglected while he was working his mouth over the other. The two of them were leaking all over his hands and down his throat as Tony put all his hard earned blow job skills to use and Tony was loving every single moment of it.

Above the genius, Steve and Bucky were clutching at one another in an effort to remain on their feet while Tony used every trick he had to blow their minds straight out of their cocks. The soldiers’ mouths found one another, kissing with all the pent up desire that they had, showing each other just how much they meant to one another as well as the genius with them. Their whole relationship only worked because there was an equal give and take between all three of them. Unbalance that and the whole thing would fall apart.

It took every ounce of strength that Bucky and Steve had not to thrust their cocks at Tony anymore than they could help. The genius had an excellent mouth and definitely knew how to use it to his full advantage even without their explicit input. Tony was taking full advantage of the free reign he was being given and taking absolute delight in driving his lovers crazy with just his tongue and his hands.

With all the effort that he was putting into the blow jobs it didn’t surprise Tony in the least that the two others were quickly nearing their peaks. The serums that they had both received gave them the stamina to last a long time if they wanted but also had fast enough refractory periods that they didn’t have to. Pulling his mouth off of both cocks, Tony took them each in hand and started jerking them off with rapid strokes.

Both cocks were pointed right at his face and when his lovers went off he was covered in their cum. Their spill dripped from his forehead, across his cheeks, over his lips and chin, and down his neck. He was absolutely filthy with their release and Tony kept stroking them through every moment of their orgasms until neither of them had anything more to cover him with. Tony loved being marked up by his boyfriends and while the hickies were something that he could wear out in public it turned him on so much to be marked in such a much more intimate manner, not to mention what it did to the other two.

Bucky had barely finished coming back from his release when he was dropping down to his own knees right in front of Tony and yanking him into a filthy kiss, smearing the cum around in the process. Steve was just as eager to join in, pulling them both into their own kisses with him and reaching out a hand to rub some of the cum into Tony’s hair to further the marking.

It was just the beginning to their week long vacation and none of them could think of a better way to get things started.


End file.
